Vincent's Not-So Ordinary Life in The Underworld
by SingleYandereMale
Summary: Taking place shortly after the True Cheater ending of the game. Vincent Brooks is now married to Catherine, living together in the Underworld is great but Vincent begins desiring more than just simple happiness while in the Underworld. Are those really his desires? Or are they bought upon by something else entirely? (Rated M for Mature Content.)
1. Chapter 1 - Post-Honeymoon Blues

**Disclaimer:** Catherine and it's characters rightfully belongs to Altus and anyone unforunate enough to be unwittingly seduced by her.

By that, I mean Vincent. Poor guy.

 **\- Vincent Brooks - Time: 9:00 - Vincent's Apartment -**

Hey there, the name's Vincent Brooks, but you probably already know that...

...I've got an rather odd question for you. Ok, really odd question.

Do you... Ever get that acute inescapable sensation that your simplistic life is drifting aimlessly to the point, even you can't predict where you'll end up after the scary ride finally stops completely? ...Yeah, that was me, prior to meeting Catherine and before my entire life was competely changed right as my sleep deprived eyes could only helplessly watch in shock.

You see, I constantly stressed myself ragged and struggled endlessly with feeling pressured about other people's wants and desires as I kept ignoring my own. Least, for the most part. You couldn't begin to imagine some of the infernal nightmarish bullshit that I endured, night after bloody night, so I could simply put all of that behind me. But MAN, it was so damn worth it. Worth every single pillowcase that I lost... Still, if I knew dealing with that mess would resolve my issues about being chained down, then I probably would have simply gone to couple's therapy instead.

 _Man... Egh, what time is it anyway...?_

Glancing across towards my thankfully silent digital alarm clock as my sleepy head rests gently against my bed's soft comfortable pillowcase, I eventually realise to my relief, that it's only nine o' clock in the morning... Thank fuck. Least whatever that equals in the Underworld, since I live there currently with Catherine. I moved after making one of the hardest but also easiest choices in my life... A life that I was constantly at risk of losing each night. So, I- I asked Catherine to marry me, no strings attached. Even if we couldn't really be together in the literal sense of the word- I couldn't imagine my messed up life without her in it, even if she had only been present in it for about a week yet turned it upside down at the same time.

Surprisingly she accepted my bizzare outlandish proposal with one adorably cute smile... I didn't even need to beg at all. The only person that was stuck begging back then, was Catherine's upset father... Nergal. The undisputed Supreme Lord of the Freakin' Underworld itself... My new father-in-law. Begging that I don't take away his precious daughter away from him, what the heck? But, honestly... He'd be pretty damn scary, if it wasn't for him pleading like a child, that Catherine play video games with him every single night instead of spending time with me.

Hilarious, right...?

On that particular note, Catherine isn't here right now but that doesn't bother me since I know exactly what she's doing. Stringing along some poor sucker for one hell of a ride. Honestly I'm not even bothered by it anymore, I'm just happy that I live exactly how I want... When I want. The sense of freedom is euphoric, I can't get enough of it. Aside that, I'm just glad that I refused Nergal's "polite" offer of faking my demise in the real world, else I'd be stuck completely bored spending time alone in my small apartment without Catherine for company.

In the fucking Underworld, no less.

Apparently according to Catherine, all of my human responsibilities that I previously had upstairs in the human world have been taken care of so I needn't worry about being thrown in prison for not paying rent, or being listed as a missing person. Which means that I can visit and check on my amigos at the Stray Sheep, whenever I like. I suppose, I can't really tell them that I've gotten myself married to the King of the Underworld's little daughter and that haven't been able to see them because I've been getting freaky with my sexy succubus wife, every single day and night.

Today is different, our honeymoon period that lasted alot longer than it should, as finally ended and it's back to work for the both of us... Well, just her I guess since I'm practically a stay-at-home Husband by this point.

Well... As much as I don't wanna leave the warm gentle embrace of my creaking bed, it's super comfy as I said, so pulling myself away from it and unto the dry floor of my apartment in neutral standing position is like climbing one of those massive fucking towers again. Ugh, yeah yeah. That's enough rambling and monologuing to myself for one morning. I've gotta put some clothes on my aching body and head out into the wider world above, the Underworld's creepy express elevator topside is waiting for me. Even if I'm technically apart of the Underworld's royalty... I can't stand Catherine's Underworld inspired cooking anymore, so I'll be heading back home for abit. Probably hit up that Sushi place that Orlando was drunkenly speaking about. That should ease alot of my mind's worries, not that there's many lurking around inside it recently.

I've been feeling pretty strange but alright, inside and out, since I moved down here but that's probably what I get when I marry an succubus. It isn't like I wasn't warned before hand, so I can't complain much.

Right, I suppose I should pay another visit to the Stray Sheep... You see, Boss finally randomly stopped appearing in my bed during the mornings, to my great pleasure and Catherine's partial displeasure. But not before leaving a Calling Card for the Bar's establishment in his last visit. I really hate when I've gotta deal with his engimatic god shit, but I can't complain when that very same fuckery got me wed to Catherine in the first place. Now that I think about it, I really can't complain much about anything anymore as it's all worked out for the best.

If he's got a problem with my marriage to Catherine, then he just shove it straight up his ass!

 **\- Vincent Brooks - Time: 14:00 - Stray Sheep -**

Oh, man... You do not believe, how much I enjoyed that place's food... J- Just don't get me wrong, alright? Ok, listen. I'd do anything to be with Catherine, including disregarding my humanity but there's only so much Underworld Eyeball Soup that somebody like me can take before they wanna vomit something fierce into an large bucket. I doubt I could ever get used to it as Catherine says I will. It's not so much of a bad idea, really. When Catherine is working during the day, I can always return home for some R&R. Least, that'd be the case if Catherine didn't always demand that I call and text whilst she's out. Not only that, I am explictly forbidden from having any female contacts on my phone, too.

...For a Succubus, she's can get awfully jealous about me. Typical, heh. Then again... She did infact threaten my very life if I ever made her jealous before we got married and believe me, I have absolutely no desire to test that... As much as I love Catherine, there's apart of me that's still very much terrified of her.

Well, time to quit stallin' and speak with Mutton already. Doing just that, I walk inside the Stray Sheep through the front entrance. Glancing around, incase he's accompanied by somebody else. We need privacy if we're gonna actually speak afterall. Thankfully he isn't, there's only just one middle aged guy alone in the booth at the nearest corner but from the looks of it, he's stuck in an world of his own. Stepping up to the bar and taking my place on the nearest viable seat seat, I watch Mutton quietly washing previously used glasses in some form of hypnotic trance from my seat before he finally notices my presence but not myself in particular. "Ahh... I apologize, we're not open currently but if you'd like-" He mutters, still continuing with his action of washing used glasses, not even bothering to take a look to whom he's actually speaking with.

"Cut the bullshit, Mutton. You know exactly why I'm here." I demand, living with Catherine has allowed me to forgive alot of the shit that this bastard put me through but I still haven't forgiven him for appearing randomly in my bed, whenever he wants. "Agh...! Oooh, it's only you." Stepping back abit as my voice reaches his ears, he recomposes himself quicky afterwards. The shocked expression on his face vanishes, I'm just glad that he didn't drop the glass."So... I assume married life is working out for you? Or have you come back to revoke your vows to Catherine?" Mutton leans forward abit towards me, grinning whilst patiently waiting for an response. "Of course not, what kind of fuckup do you really take me for? You really think I'd climb all that way and kick your sorry ass, just so I can call it quits after the trial period is over?"

After ceasing my rant, Mutton stops grinning suddenly and begins smiling instead. "It seems, that you really are determined. Forgive me for assuming the worse of you, Vincent." With the most recently washed glass, he starts pouring some Rum and Cola into it. "Here, take this. Free of charge, I won't interfere in your life from this day onwards... You've certainty earnt it for your efforts." Placing the filled glass directly infront of me on the table, I take it before taking a sip. For once, I'm pretty pleased with the stuff he's saying.

"Uhm, thanks Boss. Say... What's Catherine up to? What sort of guy is she stringing along this time?" Thinking of absolutely nothing else to talk about, I'm a pretty boring individual when it comes down to it, I instead inquire about Catherine's whereabouts. Even if she's an Succubus, I can't say that I'm completely incapable of being concerned about her. "Ahh, Catherine? Why... She's right over there, with that man." Huh? Where, does he mean...? I turn around on my seat, looking towards the middle aged, balding man sitting alone in the booth. Ah, that's right. She doesn't appear normally to anyone that isn't her target in the real world. Makes sense, he looks pretty harmless.

"The man in question, Vincent. Is an world famous lawyer that's become bored of the idealistic life that he's been leading thus far... So he seeks excitement, excitement that his normal life cannot provide..." Boss's tone is incredibly ominous, I've heard this tale before... "Remind you of anyone, Vincent?" He chuckles, as I spin around towards him again. "Come on, that's no fair. I had my reasons too!" Sipping my drink abit more to avoid eye contact with him, he ceases laughing so he can speak.

"Don't be upset, if it makes you feel any better... Catherine often inquires about you after she has successfully seduced someone... So you better not mess around with any other woman, else she'll know and it won't be pretty." Boss glances around nervously as if watching out for somebody in particular before finally speaking with one incredibly hushed tone. "Underestimating the scorn of a woman, has often been the downfall of many Men... You and me, both know that very well." I can't lie, Boss's words are the truth. But even then, I don't have any intention of getting together with anyone other than Catherine. "Ye.. Yeah, that's true." Leaning on the bar as I scratch my head, I glance abit more towards the Lawyer in the booth, he seems pretty happy right now... I wonder how Catherine is feeling herself.

I suppose I'll have myself some fun in the city before heading back here tonight.

...Man, I bet the guys will be surprised to see my face around here...

 **Boom, Chapter one is complete! Another wonderful addition to SingleYandere's collection of messed up love stories! Again, seems like I've got some form of theme going but that's probably my imagination. Don't get me wrong, I'm not completely devoted to writing fanfic about love stories in which one of the love interests is batshit crazy. Anyway as per usual, I plan for least twenty chapters in this fic, or more depending on how I think about things! For clarification, this fic takes place after the True Cheater's Endings first after scene but sometime before the last one where Vincent is the King of the Underworld. I'll be showing exactly how I think he pulled it off later. So prepare yourself for some Vincent Vs. Nergal!**

 **So stay tuned! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Alcohol Trivia Night

**Disclaimer:** Catherine and it's characters rightfully belongs to Altus and anyone unforunate enough to be unwittingly seduced by her.

By that, I mean Vincent. Poor guy.

 **\- Vincent Brooks - Time: 21:00 - Stray Sheep -**

So, I came. I saw and I freakin' conquered! I haven't tasted freedom like this since I was in third grade, this is awesome! You couldn't believe how great I feel, but it isn't like I can brag to anyone about it. As I absentmindedly grin and chuckle to myself, my hand pushes the entrance to the Stray Sheep wide open. As my eyes glance upwards to the usual regulars of the bar... I smile, recognizing alot of the individuals present. They had also braved the nightmares but through an specially made cocktail of frantic cooperation and wanton fear... We all made it through in the end, each climbed our respective towers. In the booths, I can spot Orlando and the rest of the gang sitting in our usual place with... Uhh, Erica, serving them.

Giving the bar another quick glance from my quiet spot in the doorway, I spot Todd and Archie on the barcounter together as they make conversation with each other. Man, I'm glad those two made up and decided to better themselves. I wish I could have done that, but that's the past. Whatever I had before, it's meaningless now... My formerly dull mood is erased as my eyes catch glimpse of Morgan, the police officer, sitting with those creepy twins... Psychics, or something like that. They're talking pretty casually together aswell, seems like there's nothing left for me to do than reintroduce myself into the gang before they forget that I exist entirely... That'd be pretty awful, heh.

Shoving my hands straight into my deep trouser pockets as my legs begin to finally shift into action, I begin slowly making my way towards the guys as they all sit down and chat, Orlando notices me first as he grins.

"Yo, Vincent! Come on down!" Squeezing carefully past Erica as she gives Toby abit of extra service with friendly banter between the two and straight into the comfortable booth, letting a relieved sigh escape me as I sit myself down.

"Whew... Never thought I'd be back here, especially after everything." I remark, scratching my cheek abit as Orlando breaks the silence.

"Me neither buddy. But looks like I won a bet, told you that he'd be back." A bet..? Were they actually betting on whether I'd be back, huh?! Holsting an empty beer bottle in the air slightly in victory, Orlando's eyes would fix themselves on the eerily quiet Johnny... I mean, he's always quiet, but he's... Well, moreso.

"...I guess you did." Since Johnny surrendered without much fight, Orlando seems more annoyed. I suppose that wasn't the reaction that he wanted, and I end up being right as Orlando replies with an frustrated tone. "Ahh, you're no fun Johnny! Cheer up, I'll buy you some more Sake. How's that sound?"

Johnny's arms are folded tightly his chest, whilst mine are leaning against the table. Toby's hands are kept in his pockets, and Orlando's are spread across the booth.

Then Johnny replies. "Sure, whatever." Jeez, whatever's gotten Johnny down like this... I kinda wanna know. "Uh, Johnny... What's up, man?" As I inquire, he merely brushes me away with abit of an disgusted expression on his face as Orlando clarifies the entire situation to me, and makes me wish that I merely ordered and kept quiet instead.

"It's Katherine... He asked her out after you vanished, she... Well, you can guess." Whaaa, what the?!

"Ka.. Katherine?!" I exclaim loudly. Damn, I almost forgot! Shit, I'm fucking worthless... This is freakin' nuts, there's apart of me that feels slightly betrayed by all this, but I can't say that without seeming like a massive hypocrite of the worst kind and in the end, Katherine deserves the chance to have her own happy ending... Even if it isn't with me, I guess that's how things go in the end.

"...Vincent, listen... I didn't plan this, I just randomly knocked into her during my time off from work, that's all." As before, there's apart of Vincent Brooks that really doesn't believe that either...

"Ye- Yeah, that's fine. It isn't like me and Katherine are... You know, together, anymore." I respond, my tone abit quiet as I shift from the booth and unto the bar's floor as Orlando waves farewell, for now.

Ugh, I either really better order something up to gulp down quickly or head into the men's bathroom, this is getting waaaaay too awkward for my liking. Deciding that I'd better wash my face and sort myself out in the bathroom along with texting Catherine so she doesn't end up tearing me into shreds for forgetting to alert her of my wherebouts, I make tracks from the bar's main area as Erica continues to flirt with an hapless Toby.

"Aaaah... That's so much better~" I exclaim sincerely with my tone clearly making my relief even more apparent as the clear water of the bathroom's sink splashes refreshingly against my face at the command of my hands. ...Man, I really needed that... I never realised, just how many conquences would come from my choice. Katherine... I... I hope you're happy.

Yet... Just as everything was going perfectly mundane and normal as they should, my ears are instantly alerted to the ominious grating sound of the sink's tap being turned off suddenly without warning as the cold water ceases coming too. Soon, the dark walls of the Bathroom begin shifting like something out of an nightmare and distorting horrifically but that's not even the worse part... The Mirror of the bathroom begins opening up like a gaping maw and reveals an... Portal?

Wh.. What the fuck is going on?! What the- My words are completely cut off by an angry demonic Father-In-Law, who's face stares out from the swirling vortex that formerly was the bathroom mirror. "What in the name of Beelzebub, do you think you are doing?! You worthless human, I should have never let you marry my daughter in the first place!"

It's by this point that I've already retreated to the fartest point at the opposite end of the small room, Nergal's expression list of expressions gradually begins to narrow in my mind but instead of cowering away anymore, I step up as his venomous words reach me.

"Hey! Listen here, Dad. Catherine married me because she wanted too, it wasn't your choice! So shov-" Before I can finish, Nergal's visage is violently slammed away from the mirror as it's replaced by one alot more appealing to my eyes.

"Ca.. Catherine." I stammer in shock, but she smiles as I acknowledge her presence. "Whatcha doin' Vince? I'm missing you, and you haven't called me..." Ahh, yeah. That's right I haven't, I was just gonna... "Yea... Sorry about that, you know that I was about too." In the background. I can already hear Nergal's groans and whines, Catherine must have knocked him on his ass, pretty damn hard...

"Yeah, yeah! Just don't keep me waiting anymore, alright?" Heh, she might be brushing this off easily as Johnny did before... But I can tell that she's upset about it, it's oddly cute. "Hey... Where are you, Catherine?" Thinking of nothing else to ask, I inquire about her location as she replies immediately.

"Ooh... I'm at our home, Vincent! So, don't be late coming back!" Catherine presses one of her slender fingers against her cheek, winking teasingly to me as the dark ominious portal fades away as if it didn't exist in the first place and reverts the entire bathroom's appearance straight back to how it was originally.

I better leave this insane mental asylum of an bathroom before more crazy shit happens to me, or Nergal decides that he wants to call up his "favourite" Son-in-law again for another surprise phone call literally from hell. Whichever of those two, actually happens... I don't wanna be around to find out at all. My hand opens then swiftly closes the bathroom door as I depart from it, I haven't been more relieved to leave a bathroom more than I have now... And ironically, I didn't actually use it for it's intended purpose. Waving towards some familar faces as I pass by them casually towards Toby and the others, I spot from the corner of my eyem Erica, as I announce my order to her before sitting back down with the others as they talk about the recent news, thankfully no more deaths from Mutton's nightmare induced bullshit.

"Hey Erica, I'll take some Rum and Cola. I'm feeling lucky tonight." With a quick sweep of her pen as she writes my request down, she nods and hurries off behind the counter. "Gotcha, coming right up Vince." Ugggh, I think I'll have myself few more drinks after this one before heading home... I need to properly make sure that everything is peachy with the guys before vanishing for another unknown amount of weeks with Catherine again... I sit down on the booth with the guys again, sweeping my hand through my hair.

Leaning back to reflect abit more on my many options, I'm unaware of Toby's ill fated attempts to catch my attention until he finally speaks up.

"Hey... Vincent, could I lend your ear for abit?" Throwing my head along with my entire body forwards as I reposition myself to lean against the table, I nod in reponse before replying properly after I realise that he wants my focus for the moment.

"Sure. What's on your mind, Toby?" As soon as my words reach him, Toby's face begins glowing crimson as he glances shakily around in the same way that Mutton did. But this time, I know exactly whom he's looking out for.

"Well... You see." I rudely cut him off with a gesture of my hand and some few words. "It's about Erica, riiiight?" As expected, he shifts in his seat and then nods nervously. "Listen, if you really wanna... Then go for it, that's all I'll say."

Toby knows about Erica's, uhhm... Status by now... But he's having second thoughts, it seems. It's kinda ironic. I was abit aprehensive about the entire ordeal since I knew Erica before the huge change, yet I can't really say anything this time aswell too since I'm literally tied to the knot with a very person on an whole other realm of existence. Mutton wasn't kidding at all. If there's one lesson that this maddening journey has taught me, it's that you can find love and romance in the most unlikely of places... And that climbing strange nightmarish towers during your dreams will solve any amount of emotional strife, if you play enough video games to master them. Speaking of which, I guess that Rapunzel arcade game is pretty useless now that Boss has stopped the dreams entirely after our little "friendly" bout... I suppose he keeps it around for memento sake, for his fond memories anyway... Hrrn.

Unforunately getting wrapped up in my idle thoughts, meant that I had neglected to realise that my drink had arrived ages ago. Apparently Erica tried to get my attention like Toby had before but eventually gave up with a loud sigh as she walked away to serve other waiting customers in the Stray Sheep. It seems like Toby had kept quiet himself due to the details of our recent conversation, I don't blame him...

He spent all that week, that I and everyone else, endured the horrifying ordeal of nightmares lecturing us about being faithful to our lovers and his own ideals about love but then finds himself stuck between going with what he said to everyone else about his thoughts on romance, dating the first person that you get toegther with properly, or discarding entirely and turning his back on them out of shame.

Still, apart of me wishes that him and Erica stop playing around and get together already so he'll stop bothering us by asking for advice. I think I preferred it when he kept gloating to us about how great Johnny is. Alright, ok. Two more drinks, and I'll head hom- Uhhh, to the Underworld. Keeping Catherine waiting for me anymore than she's fine with, will only end up with me being tied to the bed for the rest of the night and the day after. So just two more drinks, and that's it.

Five more drinks later and one hour... Probably.

The rest of the guys have already left along with everyone else, so it's just me and the Boss. They've got busy working days ahead of them tomorrow and I'll be sitting on my ass... Probably nursing one hell of a hangover at the same time. Guess I should spilt, make tracks and get out of here before Catherine, or even worse, her father drags me back down to the Underworld. Question is, how do I get back exactly?! My mind tries to figure that out as I waltz to the doorway exit of the Stray Sheep. Then as I reach the pavement on the outside to finally depart, foreboding words are suddenly heard throughout my name and what's worse is that they're spoken by none other than Mutton himself.

"Thanks for dropping by, Vincent. Come back soon..." Hu.. Huh?! Dropping by? What's that old fool mean, he said that as if- Before I can finish my mental sentence, and believe me... I would have really liked too. The formerly solid pavement floor directly beneath my shaky drunken feet opens up without my notice as I lose balance from the loss of footing and find myself being literally thrown straight down into the terrifiying endless pitch black chasm of practically certain doom before me.

"Wugh...! Waaaaaah! Shiiit!" I can't find the strength to curse out against that sly old bastard, since I'm really busy screaming for my life as I continue to fall.

Please tell me this'll end soon, and I hope it isn't one of those nightmares again!

"Ca- Catherineeeee!"

 **I apologize for not updating this for so long, guys! But believe me when I say this, chapter three won't be kept in the author's skull for as long as this one. Especially since things are beginning to heat up excessively! Excited, huh? Because I surely am! While I wanna explore Vincent's life in the Underworld, I thought that having a chapter dedicated to his interactions with his friends now that he's married to Catherine would be a pretty nice touch before the REAL changes happen, especially with Vincent himself. Mutton was serious about disgarding his humanity as a price to being with Catherine!**

 **Stay tuned, see you soon! Make sure to rate and review as you please!**


End file.
